A type of conventional processor used in computer systems has an operation called an implicit write back. An implicit writeback initially occurs when a processor obtains ownership of data from another processor that has modified the data. The implicit writeback operation allows for the updating of the data in memory without losing the modification made by the previous owner of the data. As multiple processors in a node may be passing ownership of the data back and forth to each other, many implicit writeback operations may be initiated. A large number of outstanding implicit writeback operations directed to common data and memory address may degrade operation of the computer system. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the operating efficiency of the computer system.